


the end

by foofygoldfish



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, I APOLOGIZE, This Is Sad, from a tumblr prompt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofygoldfish/pseuds/foofygoldfish
Summary: Alice has to choose a side: go with Faith, the one she loves, or  continue to help the resistance. She can't choose Faith.





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr ask prompt! I was given "Don't cry." and "After all the things we have been through, you still don't think I love you?"

Alice had been dreading this moment.

Fighting Faith.

She knew it had to happen, there was no way around it - no reasonable way, at least. If she joined the cult? Sure. But she wasn’t going to do that. There was too much at stake, too many people she cared about in the resistance. She’s had relationships end on a bad note before. But before?

She didn’t love them, not like this.

She still loved Faith. _So_ _much_. But she knew that this had to happen someday, that someday she would have to take down the siren. She had known that from the start.

That didn’t make it any easier.

Watching Faith manipulate the Marshal, watching her making him shoot Virgil, then kill himself -- all while she was paralyzed by the bliss, unable to do anything but watch and cry and _beg_.

She didn’t listen.

Faith’s gaze was cold, unfeeling, as she released Alice from the bliss, dumping her in a field across from the county jail.

The sound of fighting made her run, as fast as she can, while praying to anyone who would listen that nobody was hurt. She still had her guns, and her knife, thank God, but… She was scared. Something felt wrong. Like - the vision had _happened_ , Faith had _actually_ killed them and -- _fuck_.

Alice fought her way through, all the way to the back, where weeks before, when she first arrived at the jail, Virgil had told her a hatch was, one that should only be used in emergencies.

She froze when she got to the top of the ladder. Faith was standing there, just before the vent she needed to take into the cell block. Her pacing stopped when she saw Alice, the cold glare returning.

“Faith. Just let me in. _Please_.” Alice eased towards the vent, away from the edge - she knew she was just speaking to a bliss apparition, but… It just felt smart to avoid it.

“Why are you still trying to be the hero, Alice?” She took a step closer to Alice, who had to force herself to stay put, to not show her emotions. “It’s too late. You know that.”

“It’s not.”

Faith stepped closer to her, within arms reach, within… Stop. “You should have listened to me, my love. You should have stayed with me.”

“You know I can’t do that.” The tears started again - not full-blown sobs, thank God, but enough to catch Faith’s attention.

“ **Don’t cry.** ” The siren placed her hand on Alice’s face, carefully drying her cheek. “Darling, just come with me. There’s still time --”

Alice tried to step back, before realising how close the stupid wall (smokestack, or _whatever_ ) was. “Faith.”

“Alice.” Her voice was strained, “Do you really want this?”

“Yes.”

Faith sighed, hand falling to her side. “That’s how it’s going to be then.”

“I’m sorry.” She was - she wished there was another way to do this. Another way to save her friends, a way that would let them be together. Alice took a deep breath when Faith disappeared in her cloud of green smoke, gathering herself, before dropping into the ventilation shaft.

Taking down the peggie guards felt like a dream - there weren’t many of them, just enough to subdue those who had been at the jail, just enough to keep them from trying to overpower their guards.

“Deputy!”

Alice’s head darted up from the resistance member she was helping, cursing when they confirmed that it was Tracey behind the door.

“ _Deputy!_ ”

“They locked the door, ma’am.” The woman nodded at the bodies laying in the corner. “They should have the key.”

“Fuckin’ hell. They can’t make this easy for me…” She dug through the pockets of of the peggies, then ran (slipped) to the door Tracey was behind.

Virgil was gone.

Gone-gone. Dead. He had been, probably since before she even got to the jail. There was nothing she could of done, nothing Tracey could have done.

Tracey made her promise to kill Faith.

Not wound - _kill_.

Get rid of Faith once and for all.

Tracey knew how much Faith meant to Alice -  she had been the angriest when Alice told her about the relationship, when Alice realised that there was no way she could keep it hidden any longer.

Virgil had accepted it. He hadn’t been happy, but he said that he wanted Alice to be happy.

That probably got him killed, Alice thought. If she had been wary, if she had kept up her guard - maybe Faith’s Chosen wouldn’t have broken the jail’s defences, maybe nobody would have been hurt, maybe nobody would have died, Whitehorse wouldn’t have been taken, _Virgil would still be alive._

She planned on taking one of the dirtbikes in the parking lot, one that she could ditch at the side of the road, to Faith’s bunker. She knew where it was - everyone did, but nobody dared to go near it. She didn’t have time to get there, though, or even to the outer wall -

Faith was waiting for her. _Faith-Faith_. Not a projection. The real Faith. Alice felt her hands on her arms, soft and warm, as the bliss took her.

She woke up on the ground, laying outside of those infernal gates again. Always the same. Always.

“You know what we can do together, Alice. You know how special our times together were, don’t you want to go back to our cabin?”

Alice looked around frantically, trying to find Faith.  “I _can’t_ , Faith. I can’t! After...  After what you did…”

She jumped when Faith appeared next to her, guiding Sheriff Whitehorse. The siren seemed so peaceful as she sang Amazing Grace with Whitehorse, picking bliss flowers with him, letting him go, to continue towards a goal she couldn’t see.

“The Sheriff has been holding you back.” Faith grabbed her hands again, looking deep into Alice’s eyes. “Hasn’t he? You are loyal to him, to your other deputies. The Sheriff is going to join my family - _you_ can too, my love.”

“Please don’t.” This was hard enough without her calling her that. Without her _looking_ at her like that. It almost was like she used to, back in their cabin, during their nights together, close in bed. But it wasn’t. There was anger, sadness, malice. “Faith, _please let him go._ ”

“Don’t try and stop him, Alice.”

“Faith,” Alice’s voice shook, fear seeping into her bones. “Faith, what are you doing?”

She tried to follow in the direction the Sheriff went, but Faith popped up in front of her, stopping her, never letting her leave the circle of trees around the pond.

“He’s a wall between us, a wall between you and the Father, between you and Eden.” She could hear the distaste, the anger in her voice. “He stopped you from seeing the Truth.”

“Faith, please, just let me - I don’t want to hurt you. Just let me take him to Erin.” She risked a step towards Faith, jumping backwards when the ground exploded in front of her.

“Do you think I believe you?” Faith appeared on the rock, holding a glowing ball of petals. “I should have known that you would betray me.”

“Betray - Faith, you took my _friend._ Earl Whitehorse - he’s _important_ to me.” A cautious step forward, this time without the ground exploding - “Faith, I told you that. He’s family.”

She could see angels surrounding the clearing, just on the edge of the water. They were waiting for Faith, she realised, to tell them to attack her.

“Faith --”

“I should have known this was going to happen. You’re such a fighter - you’re going to die because of that.” The ball in her hand floated upwards, ready to be thrown at her. “I’m giving you one last chance, Alice. To walk away. With me. Join me in Eden, where we can be _safe_ , where we can be _together_.”

Alice looked up at Faith, tears on her face. “You know my answer.”

“Did you ever love me?”

Alice froze, looking up at Faith. She sounded so broken, so sad, so...

“Have you ever? Were you _using me?_ ”

“No, Faith --”

“Did you think I would protect them for you? Because I _love_ you?” Anger was seeping back into Faith’s voice, back onto her face. Suddenly, a dozen Faith’s appeared, floating in a circle around her, inches above the water. “You can tell me. I’m used to being used. The Father --”

“ **After all that we have been through, you think that I don’t love you**?” Alice’s words were barely more than a whisper, but it was enough.

All but one of the apparitions disappeared.

“You’re lying.” She didn’t know if it was the real Faith walking towards her, expression guarded, hands at her sides.

“I’m not, Faith, _I love you_ . You _know_ that, I know you do. You can feel it.”

“If you loved me --”

Alice carefully, so carefully, took Faith’s hands. “Tracey wants me to kill you.”

Faith looked at her in a panic, trying to take a step back.

“I can’t. I _can’t_ kill you. Please. Just let me --”

“The Sheriff is _mine_ , Alice. He’s mine. He belongs to the Father.” Faith pulled her arms away, disappearing into another cloud of bliss. “Distracting me isn’t going to work. You can’t save him.”

Alice looked at Faith, then to the angels surrounding them. She wasn’t going to be able to leave without Faith’s permission. Or - she wasn’t going to be able to leave with Faith _alive_. Stupidly, stupidly, Alice reached to her side, pulling her pistol out of its holster, carefully setting it on the ground. Her ammo belt followed, then her knives. “I’m not --”

The apparition disappeared, Faith’s voice booming all around Alice instead. “You think I wanted this? The Father - he _drugged_ me. I was only seventeen, I was just --”

“ _Faith_.” Cautiously, Alice picked up a rock, tossing it as softly as she could at the apparition. She paled when it didn’t go through, when it hit a hard surface.

Faith was here.

She was actually here.

They had to fight. 

She did as little damage as she could: just punches, thrown rocks - but it was enough to tire her out, to get her to land.

“You don’t understand,” Faith backed into the water, avoiding Alice’s hands. “You don’t know what you’re doing, do you? Joseph believes he’s our saviour. But you’ll decide what happens. You started all of this. You’ll end it.”

Faith reached out, finally, finally. 

But before Alice could reach her -

Before Alice could take her hand -

She collapsed.

“No.” Alice lunged forward, catching Faith just as she reached the water. “No, no no no -- _no._ Faith, I love you, you know… You know that.”

Faith was still alive - that much she could tell - but she couldn’t stay.

She had to find the Sheriff. Save him.

Later, after she saved the Sheriff, after she told Tracey and the rest of the Resistance that Faith was gone, she went back to the pond on Faith’s island.

The shock of white was still laying where Alice had left her, just on the shore, as far as Alice could pull her before she ran for the vault.

And it was moving. Barely - but… She was moving.

Alice rushed forward, falling to her knees next to Faith, pulling her head into her lap, and she cried.

“What…”

Her hand brushed Faith’s face gently, ghosting over wounds from their fight, wiping away dirt and grass. “You’re alive.”

“I.. I… What…”

“We can talk about it later.” She bent down, touching her forehead against Faith’s, “Later.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was yelled at for this by multiple people, and I'm not sorry. It was so much fun to write!!!
> 
> Apologies for any mistake - wrote this in a few hours when I was sick and I've only read it over once since I finished writing it, oops


End file.
